deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rorschach/Bio
Rorschach, real name Walter Joseph Kovacs, was the son of Sylvia Kovacs, a prostitute, and an unknown father only known to Kovacs as "Charlie". His mother was frequently abusive and condescending towards him. He was eventually moved out of his mother's care and brought to the Lillian Charlton Home for Problem Children in New Jersey, where he rapidly seemed to improve, excelling at scholastics as well as gymnastics and amateur boxing. When he became sixteen Kovacs left the Charlton home and took a job as a garment worker in a dress shop. There he found a certain dress fabric that shifts black patterns depending on heat that he would later fashion into the mask he wears as Rorschach. Kovacs eventually disillusioned with the underlying apathy that he saw as inherent in most people when he read about the murder of Kitty Genovese and the unresponsiveness of her neighbors. Inspired by Genovese's murder, Kovacs returned home, made a mask out of the fabric and began fighting crime as the vigilante Rorschach. Rorschach would leave left criminals alive but bloodied, after investigating the kidnapping of a young girl named Blair Roche this changed, however. Rorschach discovered that the kidnapper, Gerald Grice, had killed the girl and had fed her remains to his dogs. This caused Rorschach to suffer from a psychotic breakdown and killed the dogs with a meat cleaver. When Grice returned to his sack, Rorschach handcuffed him to a stove, poured kerosene around, he then placed a hacksaw near Grice telling him that the only way to escape the fire would be to cut his own hand off. When the Keene Act was passed in 1977 to outlaw vigilantes, Rorschach responded by killing a wanted serial rapist and leaving his body outside a police station with a note saying "Never!". By 1985 Rorschach was the only masked vigilante left that wasn't sponsored by the US government. After the Comedian's death, Rorschach began to investigate and discovered that Ozymandius had killed him in the hopes of hiding his plan to fake an alien invasion in the hopes to give the United States and the Soviet Union a common enemy and prevent nuclear war. Though Rorschach and the other Watchmen failed to stop this plan, he did manage to reveal the truth to the world by sending his notebook to a newspaper publisher before being killed by Doctor Manhattan. __TOC__ Battle vs. Dexter Morgan (by BeastMan14) Rorschach's Journal: October 13th, 1979 There's another vigilante like me out here, I know it now. The police have been investigating the disappearances of every major serial killer in this city. They're dead. I know it, they don't. I saw someone leave the apartment of Moloch with something over his shoulder. I went in and Moloch was gone. I followed that persons car to their home, and I have them cornered now. Time to end this. End of entry Dexters Thoughts... Rorschach kicks down my door. I know who he is, he just doesn't know me. Good, and he won't get to. I sneak behind him, garrote at the ready, when he whips around and sees me. He kicks me in the chest, sending me crashing into a table. "Your terror ends tonight," Rorschach says, and he grabs a butcher knife. I lunge and tackle him, but he throws me off, prepared for me now. Let it begin now.... Rorschach lunged forward, and drove his fist into Dexters gut. Dexter grabbed it, and with all his strength, flipped him over. Rorschach scrambled for his butcher knife, but Dexter wrapped his garrote around his throat. In a mad struggle, Rorschach hacked blindly with the knife and hit Dexter in the arm, causing him to loosen his grip. Rorschach tossed Dexter off him and pulled out his can of hairspray. As he ran to where Dexter was laying, he fired his Colt, sending Rorschach scrambling for cover. Dexter pulled himself up, and began to look for his attacker, when suddenly, a hook slammed into the picture next to him, and it was ripped off the wall, slamming into his head. Dexter fell to his knees, holding his head, when Rorschach came out of the shadows and let loose with the hairspray and lighter. Dexter, back on fire, dashed for the bathroom. He quickly turned on the shower and leaped in, when Rorschach kicked down the door. Suddenly, he heard a click and saw Dexter with his Heckler and Koch, soaking wet. Dexter fired hitting Rorschach in the shoulder and sending him tumbling out the window. He hit the ground hard, and then he came up with a plan when he saw Dexters shed. Dexter gathered his surgical equipment and prepared a plan of how to dispose of Rorschach's corpse. He walked down the stairs and went outside, only to see that there was no body. Suddenly, Dexter heard the sound of a powersaw going off and turned around just as Rorschach sawed into his arm. Rorschach kicked Dexter to the ground as he screamed in pain, then drove the butcher knife into Dexters chest, killing him. Rorschach limped off into the night, victorious. Winner: Rorschach Expert's Opinion While Dexter had more reliable weaponry, many of it required the element of surprise or a bound victim. Rorscach was a more prepared for melee opponent at the end of the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. James Earl Cash (by Pygmy Hippo 2) J.E.C. & Sons Construction Site It had been a long time since James Earl Cash had killed Lionel Starkweather. Somehow he managed to avoid police detection and opened up his own business afterwards. But now it was midnight and the only thing he had to do now was shut off the lights. James moved to the power box but noticed a man standing by it, clad in a trench coat and fedora with an ink blot mask. Cash knew who this was, the vigilante Rorschach. "Listen, I'm done killing people. I just want to make some honest money now. I don't want any trouble." "Dogs like you don't deserve second chances. They get put down." Walter drew his Grapple Gun and fired at James who just barely dodged the shot and ran off to his truck. Rorschach retracted the hook before chasing after the Star. "Damn it, I didn't load this before." Cash sighed as he set the double-barrel shotgun down and instead picked up the Nailgun. Walter grunted in pain as a nail hit his shoulder before he took cover behind a brick wall. The Star took the opportunity to load his shotgun before leaving the truck and fired at the other side of the wall...to hit nothing. Before he could react Rorschach had grabbed him from behind and wrestled the shotgun out of his hands before kicking him away. James pulled out his Nailgun but that was grabbed as well. Walter tackled him to the ground before raising his meat cleaver high but got stabbed in the side with Cash's hunting knife. The vigilante grunted in pain as James pushed him off him and ran for his shotgun. The Star had barely grabbed it when he felt a surge of pain that was burning hot. In fact, it was fire from Rorschach's Hairspray Flamethrower. Cash could barely get a single shot off to end the stream, most of the pellets missing but some hit Walter's already wounded shoulder, causing him to drop the Flamethrower. James rolled around in agony before the flames went out and immediately smacked the vigilante with the shotgun when he tried to hack him up with the meat cleaver again. Cash was in a panic now, he hadn't been in this kind of situation in a long time but he wasn't going to let Rorschach kill him. He entered the half-finished building and went up the stairs to find a Chainsaw. "So that's where you've been." The Star chuckled before hiding in a dark room and he listened for Walter's approach. Sure enough, he walked past the room and he didn't notice him. James snuck up on the vigilante before turning the Chainsaw on to which he turned around and fired the Grapple Gun. The hook bounced off the blade and the wire was cut with Rorschach's only option being to block the strike with the Grapple Gun. It was cut in half but it gave Walter enough time to punch Cash in the face, making him stumble backwards before he tackled him again. The two brutal heroes fell out of the window and the vigilante slammed his meat cleaver onto the Star's arm, forcing him to let go of the chainsaw. Rorschach saw a nearby Circular Saw and turned it on. "Men go to prison. Dogs get put down!" But before Walter could bring the Circular Saw down, he lost an eye to a nail. As he yelled in pain, James pulled the meat cleaver out of his arm and dropped the Nailgun. Cash used his good arm to hold the Chainsaw and slashed the vigilante's stomach open, forcing him to his knees. "Just do it, dog." The Star obliged and shoved it through the top of Rorschach's head, turning his mask red and black. After a couple seconds of this, James Earl Cash finally let the body and the Chainsaw drop to the floor before he collapsed as sirens closed in. Winner:James Earl Cash Expert's Opinion While Rorschach was an excellent hand-to-hand fighter who was capable of using the environment as well as James Earl Cash, he just lacked a lot of edges. James had the far more practical arsenal, was a master of stealth, and had just as great experience as Walter. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios